


SNES Blues

by OleanderToxin



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Commissioned fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Playing video games, When Parad has an issue who better to help than the person he was made from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Old school video game night has a moment of deep contemplation.  This is helped out with good friends.Commission for a client.





	SNES Blues

There was a pretty big difference, going from the large plasma screens that the two of them were used to, playing on such a clunky device on a 60cm CRT screen where the graphics looked as if they were made by a four year old in Paint. But there was also a bit of charm to it as well, the character select screen being one where you had to unlock all the characters through playing, rather than just paying for the DLC. This was some old school gaming, and Emu took it upon himself to make sure that Parad got himself a bit of an education when it came to the classics.

“Why is he green?” Parad's nose crinkled in confusion as Emu chose Blanka as his character of choice, going through the list and trying to figure out which was more his look.

“He was mutated in the jungle, duh.” Emu said, picking a bit of dust from a seam in his SNES controller. “E. Honda? Oh, you're on.”

The first victory was easily won by Emu, but a few combos later, Parad took home the second. They were neck and neck with regards to each winning streak, and it was never far off where one would take away the others lead. If it wasn't Parad beating Emu's ass, it was the other way around.

A quick paused screen from Emu after a few rounds for him to get a drink of water for them from the kitchen, Parad was left to look at the screen alone. His eyes dulled a bit, looking over the scan lines that marked the CRT screen, watching as the both of their sprites were frozen in time as Emu was away.

“Hey, get back from that. You'll mess up your eyes if you sit that close.” Parad jumped as Emu scolded him, returning with two glasses of water, one for each of them. “Come on, scooch back so we can continue.”

Parad looked from Emu, to the screen, then back to Emu before speaking up. “Sorry, I just got...”

“You're fine. Don't worry, man. Do you wanna talk about it?” Emu set the glasses down next to him before returning to his spot on the cushion.

“I dunno, I just... I feel a bit like these characters right now.” Emu furrowed his brows as he watched Parad's face. “Like, I'm stuck. I'm paused, and I haven't been able to move on, y'know? Something is keeping me from moving forward.” He tapped on his controller uselessly, unable to unpause the screen from his own point.

Emu pursed his lips, and looked at the screen. There was definitely something to Parad's worry. “I think... Hmm,” he picked up his own controller, the one that had paused the screen, and hit the start button to bring them back to the game. “I think it's less you're stuck, but you just haven't found the right bit of help. You feel trapped, but you gotta learn to stop being so self reliant on things that you know you need assistance with.” Emu paused the game again, turned around and looked Parad in the eyes. “Not everything is easy, but with the right people by your side, I'm sure that you can do anything.”

Parad looked down at his hands, the grip he had on the SNES controller loosening and soon they got back to their match.

A few character swaps and ass kickings later, Emu groaned as he jerked his controller a bit, irritated at the winner screen, showing a very happy Chun-Li jumping and Parad pumping his fist in excitement. This was his fifth total victory in a row.

“Aw come on, Emu, don't look like that. Not everything is easy, after all.” Parad grinned, leaning over and elbowing Emu in the side gently.

Emu groaned, and jumped up, leaning over and grabbing Parad's shoulders, bringing him in close to hook his elbow along his shoulders. Parad screamed and groaned as Emu noogied him, frustration from the lost match and also having his own words used against him. But all the same..

All the same, the both of them were smiling. They were laughing between the shouts.

“All right!  _ All right _ ! I give, uncle!  _ Uncle _ ! Jeeze!” Parad rubbed the top of his head, looking up to Emu as he let him go. There was something warm blossoming in his heart.

A lot of people look for love in ones they're close to. A lot of people look for someone to complete themselves, to look for a person that they can shower in their time and affection. Some people even go to the ends of the earth, finding love around the world so that they can prove to themselves that, yes, they're desirable and yes, they are worthy of it.

This was not what Parad was feeling. This was more along the lines of kinship. A feeling of togetherness, a feeling of closeness. As their game picked back up, he shoulder bumped Emu every once in a while to tease him. Whenever a cool combo was completed, or whenever Parad beat him. Emu reciprocated, the two of them finding comfort in the gentle connection they had. Things weren't easy, but with a good friend, a good laugh, and a warm heart, things could be manageable. And really, who needs much more than that?


End file.
